Meet the Girlfriend
by VogueCyrus
Summary: "Do you know this girl?" Jade chuckled from her seat, smirking at Tori. "Yeaaah, she does." Tori glared heatedly at her but she only raised her eyebrows. With a sigh, she looked at her father and smiled sweetly. "In.. a way." David's eyebrows raised at each of their tones. "In what way, exactly?" "In a way where we've seen each other naked."


_**"484 and 148, Handy Quick on Sherman Oaks, Caucasian female, seventeen-years-old, dark hair, pale complexion."**_

David Vega glanced at the police scanner in his car, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment before reaching over and pulling the handheld radio to his mouth, speaking clearly into it. "Handy Quick on Sherman? Isn't that Jamarr's shop?"

 _ **"Yeah - says a teenager tried to buy beer with a fake ID."**_

David let out a sigh and shook his head. "Is he sure this time? Last time I was sent there and wasted my time on a poor girl who started sobbing because she was accused of shoplifting sanitary supplies when I could've been covering that homicide on La Cienega. Plus, she was my daughters bestfriend."

 _ **"Well he says its legit this time. I dunno man, could be something, could be nothing. Better check it out just in case."**_

The officer shook his head once again, putting his car in drive and pulling out of his spot by Inside-Out-Burger where he had intended to buy dinner - there went his plans. Arriving at the store a few short minutes later, he saw the very angry store clerk through the window and his eyebrows raised to his hairline, getting down and locking his patrol car.

Entering the store, the clerk turned his glare on the teenager to the officer, his attention caught by the welcome bell going off above his head. His dark complexion lit up at the sight of him and he smiled, opening his arms in welcome. "Ah, Officer Vega! Nice of you to join us!" He spoke in his thick Jamaican accent.

The teenagers eyebrow quirked at the name and then smirked, staying silent.

David gave the store clerk a smile back, resting his hands on the cashier counter that separated the two men. "Hello, Jamarr. What is it this time?"

Jamarr's smile fell and was replaced with a scowl, pointing in the direction of the teenager, where she was handcuffed to the bench she was sitting on. "That little girl tried to buy my beer," he slammed his hand down on the pack she tried to buy and Officer Vega winced, "with a stupid fake ID. She also tried to steal a pack of cigarettes."

David looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well how are you sure it's fake?"

Jamarr scoffed at the question and turned around, picking up the card from behind him and slamming it on the counter, allowing the officer to pick it up and examine it. "It says she's 32, I may wear contacts but I am not blind! That child looks like she just came fresh out of the womb!"

David glanced at the angry man and turned to look at the smirking teenager, now knowing her name to be Jade West as it said on the ID. "Thirty-two?"

Jade West smirked at him and tipped her head, letting her shoulders shrug lightly as she replied, "What can I say? I age gracefully."

Officer Vega only sighed then paused as he noticed the handcuffs on her right wrist and turned to look at Jamarr. "You handcuffed her?"

"It was the only way she wouldn't run off!"

The ride back to the station was silent for both the officer and culprit. Until the formers phone rang and he had no choice but to answer.

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

Jade smirked from the backseat at the song, deciding to speak up. "Nice ringtone there, officer."

David scowled and quickly silenced it by pressing his Bluetooth in his ear and answering. "It's my daughter singing." He grumble, "Hello?"

 **"Hi dad! Mom was wondering if you were going to be home for dinner or if I should just bring some to you at the station."** his daughters perky voice flowed into his ear, just loud enough for Jade to hear her in the back and she grinned in mischief, calling out to him but making sure for his daughter to hear as well.

"Daughter, huh? She cute?"

David glanced back at the teenager in his backseat and shook his head. "Hey Tor. No I don't think I will, so it's best if you bring it to me. What are we having?"

Tori faltered for a moment, hearing her voice and finding it familiar. **"Uhm.. Family Pot Pie. Is there anyone in the car with you?"**

David glared at Jade through the rear view mirror, receiving a sweet smile in response, "Yeah I've got this girl I'm taking to the station. Listen I have to go, I'll see you there baby."

Deciding to ignore the girl, Tori smiled. **"Okay, see you. Love you daddy."**

"Love you too, pumpkin." He hung up and the two stayed silent for a moment as he continued driving.

"Soo.. How olds your daughter?"

"Shut it."

"Hiya Tori! Bringing dinner in for your old man again, eh?"

"Oh, hi Burt!" Tori smiled at the kind old (not that old) man at the reception desk, stopping to chat with him for a minute. "Yeah, he said he couldn't make it home. Is he in?"

Burt smiled at the teenager, nodding. "Yep - just got in. He's in his office."

"Thanks Burt." Tori grinned and began to walk past the desk but then quickly came back, pulling out a small take out box from the paper bag in her hands. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you some Family Pot Pie." She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling. "I know how much you love it."

The officers eyes lit up and he grinned back at her. "Yes! You're the best Tori, thanks."

Tori only laughed at that, waving her hand. "No problem. See you." She happily walked the rest of the way into the station, towards her fathers office in the back until she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing her three-month girlfriend sitting on a bench, handcuffed. "J-Jade?"

Jade looked away from one of the officers and slowly grinned at her stunned girlfriend. "Hey Vega. I met your dad. He's a nice guy."

Tori felt panicked now, realizing why the voice in her fathers car sounded so familiar. "Oh no," she moaned, covering her face. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh God Jade I can't believe-"

"Tori?"

Tori jumped at the sound of her fathers voice, looking at him as he made his way towards the two girls. She quickly plastered a fake bright smile on her face. "Hi daddy. I brought your dinner."

David looked at her and a smirking Jade curiously, taking the brown paper bag from his daughter. "Thanks.. Do you know this girl?"

Jade chuckled from her seat, smirking at Tori. " _Yeaaah_ , she does."

Tori glared heatedly at her but she only raised her eyebrows. With a sigh, she looked at her father and smiled sweetly. "In.. a way."

David's eyebrows raised at each of their tones. "In what way, exactly?"

"In a way where we've seen each other naked." Jade spoke up, causing Tori to choke on air.

"Jade!" She sputtered in a panic.

Her fathers face went pale and his eyes narrowed at her, crossing his arms. "Victoria Dawn. What does she mean?"

Tori's own face paled and she swallowed thickly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Uhm, I've been meaning to tell you, daddy," she giggled nervously, only calling him daddy when she knew she was in trouble. "This is my girlfriend, Jade."

David's eyes widened and he looked at Jade, who was grinning at him by now.

"How'ya doin?"


End file.
